This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The services and methodologies provided to the Tuskegee University research faculty by the CORE I Research Laboratories significantly enhance their research capabilities. Current and prospective users, about 17 (the number varies as new faculty are recruited), represent 3 academic colleges and diverse scientific disciplines. 1. Imaging Facility: The facility provides EM (the three instruments are being evaluated and consolidation is being considered, see discussion of Mr. Limbach's visit above), LM and gel imaging and analysis. Digital images are captured with a Kodak 290 used as Photoshop plug in or a Q Imaging CE camera operating through C Imaging Systems Simple PCI software (or as a Photoshop plug in) or MetaMorph software. Images are processed and/or analyzed with Photoshop using Fovea Pro 3 Image Analysis Tool Kit (Reindeer Graphics), or MetaMorph software. Gels are analyzed with Kodak EDAS 290 software. Operations are run on Macintosh or Gateway E Series (Windows XP) computers. Fluorescence microscopy, has been greatly enhanced by the addition of a Leica DM 5000B (upright microscope) coupled to the existing CE digital camera (operating through Photoshop,C Imaging or Simple PCI software). This system allows the visualization and digital capturing of images of specimens tagged with multiple fluorescent probes and the fusion of the multiple exposures into a single image. A Leica DM IRE2 (inverted fluorescent microscope) equipped with an incubation chamber has been acquired. This system is equipped with a similar digital photography system and will allow the visualization of live cell experiments over extended time periods. These instruments were obtained with funds provided by CBR/RCMI and the NIH Export Grant (#3P20MD000195-05S1). Additionally, Dr. Clayton Yates obtained (purchased with non-RCMI funds) an Olympus Spinning Disk Confocal Microscope System. This system is also equipped with long term culture capabilities and compatible digital image acquisition, processing and analysis software. This facility is used by the greatest diversity of investigators and has provided services to researchers from many disciplines including: Animal Science, Plant Science, Biology, Chemistry, Veterinary Biomedical Sciences and Pathobiology, and Material Sciences. 2. Cell Sorting / Flow Cytometry Facility: The Center acquired an Accuri C6 Flow Cytometer System. This system is administered by Dr. Clayton Yates and is primarily used by investigators from Biology and Veterinary Medicine. 3. Cell Culture and Molecular Biology Laboratories: These facilities provide laboratory space and molecular biology equipment to CBR/RCMI and other biomedical investigators. These laboratories easily receive the most "man-hours" of use of any of the CBR/RCMI CORE Facilities. Drs. T. Turner and R. Troy, (formerly CBR/RCMI funded projects), M. Martinez, and C. Yates's (CBR/RCMI funded projects) research teams use the facilities and equipment daily.